In Another Life
by Dazerine
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles featuring our favorite couple, Four and Tris. Mostly AU.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I do a lot of people would be alive by now...**

Tobias Eaton was good in a lot of things.

But French wasn't one of them.

As Monsieur Dubois walked over to his table with his test results in hand, he knew without looking at it that there would be a big fat F written on it with a red marker. He sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his hand on his face. Who the fuck decided to add French into the curriculum anyway?

To make matters worse, Monsieur D pulled him aside when the lunch bell rang, signalling the end of his class. He was given a little, um, pep talk, about how he should improve his grades, about the available French courses not far away from the school, and about how one failed class, even if it was only French, would cause him to not be able to move on to the next grade. As if he couldn't be reminded enough already.

As Monsieur Dubois left the class, Tobias banged his head against the door, wishing that the world would just swallow him up altogether.

After a few minutes of self pitying, he straightened his back and crack his shoulders. A new wave of determination rushed inside his veins. He would not fail in any of his class. He would not, out of all the Goddamn subjects in this universe, fail in French.

So he went back to his desk, on the left corner in the front of the class, took out his French book, and started to read. He swore he was gonna learn something today. Nothing would get pass his brain.

Turns out, 15 minutes later, Tobias was still scratching his head in confusion. None of these words even made any sense! He couldn't even read it, for God's sake. How was he supposed to understand any of this if he couldn't even read it?

_I'm gonna fail this class._

Just as Tobias was about to pack up his book and leave, losing his lunch over this was so not worth it, anyway, a soft knock came from the door. He looked up from his textbook, and immediately, his scowl turned up into a smile.

There, peaking her head through the small opening of the door was Tris Prior, his small and beautiful girlfriend. She was wearing the adorable smile that he loved so much on her face, and the way her head was crooked slightly to the side made her even cuter in his eyes. As they caught each other's eyes, her smile grew wider. She slipped through the opening of the door and walked over to her boyfriend. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before sitting on the desk next to his.

"You didn't show up at lunch," she started. "I was starting to get worried. You never missed any opportunity to get food inside your mouth."

Tobias let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Oh baby, you know I'm just messing with you," Tris caressed Tobias' cheek adoringly. "But seriously, what are you doing?"

Tobias sighed defeatedly. "I got an F on my French test."

"You do?"

"Yes, and that's the third time on this semester! God knows what will happen if I failed another. I'm not gonna be able to pass this class, and I'll be forced to take it again next year!" Tobias scowled. "Not that the first time around isn't a pain the ass already."

"So what? You decided to start focusing on your French now?"

Tobias nodded. "Yeah, and I'm not going anywhere with this, either."

Tris' lips turned up into a playful smile. "Well, you know what you need? You need a tutor. A tutor, who is an expert in French and as patient as can be, you know, considering your _amazing _attitude and all."

Tobias raised his eyebrows. "I thought that was one of the reasons you liked me. Because I wasn't very nice, just like you."

Tris laughed and gave her boyfriend a light punch on his arm. "Shut up! You knew I was drunk when I said that!"

"Well, what is said cannot be unsaid," Tobias shrugged.

Tris jotted out her bottom lip and pout. "You're mean."

"I recall that is one of the reasons you like me, too." Tobias reached out and pushed her pout down. "And stop doing that! You know the things you do to me with that pout."

Tris gasped playfully. "Oh, I do? Please enlighten me, then."

Tobias raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Are you sure you want me to show you? Right here? Right now?" He whispered huskily.

"Ew, you're gross," Tris giggled as she pushed him by his chest.

Tobias took her hands off his chest and brought it to his lips before kissing them sweetly. The smile on both of their faces widened.

"But seriously, you think I need a tutor? Do you know where I can find one?"

Tris smirked and gestured to herself. "Well, you're looking at one right now."

Tobias' jaw fell open. "You tutor? Since when? And how come you never told me?"

"Well, it's because I didn't," Tris shrugged. "I just thought that, since you suck at French and in desperate need for help, I, being the good girlfriend that I am, decided to be your hero," she playfully showed off. "And just so you know, I'm pretty good at French."

"So you're like, what, my perfect savior now?"

"Exactly," she concluded with a smug smile on her face, which Tobias found very endearing. He struggled to keep himself from taking her face in his hands and giving her a passionate kiss. The things this girl did to him.

Tobias smirked. "Well, then you are hired, Mademoiselle. So, how do we start?" He opened his textbook into a random page.

Tris furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, you want to start right now?"

"Of course, I do. If we started now, I would get to learn plenty and you would get to spend more time with your amazing boyfriend. It's a win-win situation," Tobias told her with playful nonchalance.

Tris shook her head in amusement. "You're adorable," she said with a smile.

Tris dragged her seat right next to Tobias' and look down at his textbook. "So, which part are you struggling in?"

"Everything," Tobias admitted sheepishly.

So for the last half an hour, Tobias studied the textbook like his life depended on it, which it sort of did, while Tris gave a few pointers and help along the way. Tobias had to admit that it was not easy; it took him a while to really understand the words that he was reading and absorbing them into his brain, so he was eternally grateful for his girlfriend's patience and skills.

"So, I'm confused. What's the difference between _aimer_ and _adorer_? Don't they basically mean the same thing? Also, how to differentiate the use of _vous _with _tu_?" Tobias questioned.

"Well," Tris started. "_Vous_ is used when you were talking to more than one person, it is also used to address people that aren't family or friends, someone that you should respect, like teachers, while _t__u_ is used when to are addressing to one person only and one you know quite well, like family, friends, cousins, etc."

"_Aimer_ means to love or to like, when followed by an infinitive or a noun," Tris replied. "While _adorer _means to love, to adore, or to revere. This is the strongest way to express love, to regard with feelings of respect and reverence."

Tobias looked up from his textbook to be met with the eyes of the girl beside him. God, he could never get over their beauty. She always thought that they were too big for her face, but to him, they were just the perfect size. He loved how he could make out the different colors of her irises, like the dominant color of blue with a little hint of grey. They made him think of wide-open skies.

"What do you say...when you wanted to tell someone that you're in love them?" Tobias asked quietly.

"_Je suis amoureux de toi_," Tris replied.

"Well then," Tobias started. "I'm in love with you, too," he declared with a shy smile painted on his face. It was the first time that he ever said it to her.

It took Tris a few seconds to understand what just happened, and when it finally hit her, she let out a gasp.

"Y-you," she stuttered. "You, you freaking-"

And before Tobias knew it, a pair of hands was pulling him in before he felt a pair of soft lips against his. As they moved against each other, he could feel a rush of emotions rushing through him to his nerves and veins. He felt the happiness, the shock, the relief, the hope and most of all, the love, coming from this one kiss.

He brought his hands up to her face, wanting to bring her closer, and the feel of the electricity that ran beneath his palms from touching her sent jolts through his joints and fluttering in his stomach. He ran his hands through her hair, her temple, her cheek, and her neck. He needed to feel every inch of her.

Their breaths were ragged once they pull apart, but their eyes shone with life. They had their foreheads rested against each other's, not wanting to be away from the other even if only for second.

"I love you," Tris whispered.

"Say it again," he asked her. Hearing those words from her lips, it did unimaginable things to him. It was like a drug; he needed to hear it again if he ever wanted to function.

"Tobias," she said. "I love you."

Tobias moved his lips downward and kissed her neck, her collarbone, her cheek, her forehead before finally finding her lips again and giving her another passionate kiss.

"I love you, too," he beamed, happiness radiating from every inch of him. "I guess French really is the language of love, after all."

"You know what?" Tobias wondered out loud. "I think I'm going to like our French tutoring sessions. Plus, you speaking French is the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

**A/N: So...yeah. I haven't posted anything in like a year so I apologize in advance for errors and stuff. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
